Ocean's Pride
by marianneks3
Summary: Ocenia is a mermaid and Liam is a human. Against their better judgments, they meet secretly and fall in love. Will the discovery of the mer-people and jealous friends tear their relationship apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The water feels cool on my skin, soothing the scrapes caused by dragging myself onto this island. The savage, yet graceful one that I call my home.

If you must know, I am no ordinary girl. Cross that; I'm the farthest thing from a normal person. On all levels. Including what I wear and how I act.

My mother always used to tell me that I was the living form of the ocean. I disagree, for the sea is like a free spirit that has a mind of its own. It, in itself, is very much alive.

Looking up to the sky, which is a stormy grey colour, I realize that I might as well be heading back by now. A storm was coming in from the

West, and we are more safe under the surface when the high winds and raging waves pick up.

Using my arms, I push myself off the ledge of rock that I was perched on. With a splash, I sink into the chilly water. Turning around, I flick my tail and dove below the surface.

Yes, I know what you're thinking. Everything you ever thought about us is false, or true, whichever way you made conclusions about mermaids.

Swimming swiftly, I head in the direction of the caves, located in a still and quiet bay on the wild and beautiful Arensalla island.

Continuing to glide through the water, I descend deeper into the ice-cold ocean, and come within view of the front entrance. The guards recognize me and send me onwards, into the chambers beyond the gates. From there I take the nearest tunnel to my family's very own cave.

Each mer family has a private room, decorated with furniture and sometimes cluttered with personal possessions.

"Ocenia, there you are!" She exclaims as I enter the vicinity.

"Hey, Mom," I say

"Where were you?" she asks with a note of curiosity in her voice.

"Exploring...' Which is true, and Mom is used to that explanation now.

She gives me a look. "Coral came by looking for you. She was wondering if you were wanting to stay at their place for the night."

"Ok, I'll go pack my stuff,"

Gathering a few items, I proceed to the door.

"Bye, Mom," I call over my shoulder.

"Be back by 10 am, honey. Have fun, and say hi to Coral for me."

With my blanket, book and pencils in hand, I swim out the entrance to our cave and into the network of tunnels that is our pod's home.

Coral's family has more seniority than my own, and so they have one of the rare half-water, half-air caverns, so it is possible to read books and draw in her family's suite.

My sketchbook and drawing tools were obviously sealed in a plastic bag. It is surprising how many are left floating around the ocean, right there for mer people to make use of.

The paper, books, and other human-created items were acquired from the yearly supply run, which is when two or three mer-people are given legs for a day and are sent on land to buy supplies. Hence the name, "supply run."

I have no desire to do this as a job when I am older. Humans seem like such simpletons, and so stupid, not being able to see the damage they are inflicting on their own environment. Though we use their language, ideas and rejected items regularly.

Upon entering Coral's house, I am greeted by her parents, and then Coral herself.

"Ocenia!" I am soon being tightly hugged by my long term best friend. Her insane pink hair is longer than ever now.

"Come on, I have to show you something! It's very important." She says this last part quietly.

I set my books down on a rock by the door, and follow her outside.

I have no idea where Coral is taking me, but I still follow obediently, past rooms and out of the front gates, where the guards are still positioned.

Out in the open ocean, she swims farther under the surface, because you can never be too cautious. I follow her lead.

Before long we reach the destination; a beach with 8 human teenagers. Coral and I hide behind a jumble of rocks poking out of the water.

"Coral," I hiss, "why did you bring me here?"

"Because of what they're talking about; listen."

I prick my ears, and grudgingly do as she says.

What I do hear surprises me.

The 8 teenagers are composed of 3 females and 5 males. The girls are laughing and talking with each other and three of the said boys. The other two are down by the water, and their dialogue is why Coral brought me here.

* * *

The water feels cool on my skin, numbing my toes with each lapping wave. Ethan sits beside me, his extroverted personality on full blast.

I tune him out, my mind a thousand miles away from this beach, but his mind-dulling chattering is getting bothersome.

"Liam, are you even listening to me?" he says in an annoyed tone.

I would answer him, but something had just caught my attention; a lumpy outcropping of rock 7 metres off the beach. At first I thought it was two seals, but they looked more like a couple of human heads. Girl's heads to be exact. What on earth would two girls be doing swimming during the evening, in this bone-chilling ocean?

I study the two of them, who seem to be talking to each other intently on one side of the rocks. The one has almost pink hair, and pale skin. The other is tanned, with long auburn hair.

"Liam! Are you still daydreaming about those stupid mermaids?"

Snapping out of my reverie, I reply, "They're not stupid."

Ethan guffaws, which only further rubs me the wrong way.

I made the terrible mistake of telling him about all the tales of mermaids John, my fisherman grandfather, used to tell me.

"Hey, I heard my six year old sister talking about them today. Maybe you can join her!"

I roll my eyes.

"Liam, I didn't know you were into mermaids. I have some movies at home that I can lend you, I just have to ask my little siblings if you can have them."

Great, now David, the jock, has joined in.

In a matter of seconds, the whole gang of them is making fun of me and my "obsession."

Getting to my feet, and I leave, sick of their teasing.

I run home, putting as much space as possible between me and my "friends."

My house is nestled in between rocks, on the waterfront, in the sheltered Syreni bay. My family has our own private dock , where I keep my small Zodiac. My parents, Sharon and Dave Prescott, are not home right now, as they are probably still at the office. Both of them work at Prescott financial services, which is, in their opinion, "their second child."

I fly down the path to the dock, and stop only to hurriedly shove on a life jacket and untie Johnny Boy. Kicking the engine to life, I race away from the dock and across the ocean.

* * *

"Ocenia, do you think we triggered their talk or were they kidding?'

"I'm not sure, Coral. I think the one boy, Liam, thinks we're real, but the others thought he was crazy."

"Let us hope it stays that way."

We both know what would happen if we'd revealed our existence. We could be outcast from the pod.

We are back in Coral's room; a small cave off the main one that her family shares. It is minimally decorated, with ornamental shells and a driftwood bed, its legs fastened in indentations in the floor.

Coral is swimming back and forth across the room, her green coloured tail flicking anxiously.

"Relax, okay?" I say, commenting on her mood.

"This isn't funny! We could be in serious trouble if anyone ever found out!" She is visibly stressed now.

"If anyone ever found out what?"

The voice came from Coral's 17 year old brother, Cetus, who has just appeared in the doorway. He's 2 years older than me and Coral, and popular with girls our age, because of his muscles, handsome face, and long, silver tail.

"Oh, nothing!" his sister squeaks.

He looks at her, then at me.

"Really? Because I swear I thought you said something about humans discovering "us"?'

Coral is a terrible liar, and all three of us know it. Her eyes dart around the room, and finally she says;

"Cet. You can not tell ANYONE, okay?"

Cetus nods, but whether he understands the graveness of the situation is debatable.

Coral tells him everything that we saw and heard. But he remains as cool as a sea cucumber, the exact opposite of his sister.

"So we're wondering," I pipe up, "What should we do?"

"Just act normally," Cetus makes it seem so easy, but I know Coral will be under a lot of pressure.

"And whatever you do, do not tell anyone," he adds, implying that this should be a secret kept between the three of us.

"Okay, but that goes for you too, Cet." I say, talking for the both of us.

"Yeah, I know. I'm more worried about Coral," he says, and leaves at that. I turn to my best friend.

"You alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she says.

I lay a hand on her tail, letting her know that I am there for her. She smiles at me, and suddenly I can feel her relax.

"Girls, dinner's ready!" It's Coral's mom, calling us to the table, which is a long, flat rock were her family eats.

Coral heads for the door, and I follow her, my blue tail swirling up the water.

The dining and family room are in the above-water section, but with a tail length of water on the floor so that you can still get around easily.

Coral, her family and I sit down and eat the meal of fish and kelp.

I enjoy staying over at Coral's house, because her mother, Nympha, and her father Paelagius are always kind to me.

Cetus is the only one who seems to constantly want to annoy me.

After dinner, me and Coral are sketching in the family room when Cetus arrives with his large ego and stupid insults.

"Ocenia, you should really think about dying your tail, the colour really doesn't suit you at all."

I clench my fists and try to ignore him, although it is becoming exceedingly hard to.

"And your hair too, it's a really ugly pigment. Dye that too while you're at it."

I can't help it. I hate when people comment on my hair.

"Shut-up Cetus! You don't know anything about me!" I yell at him.

I slam my stuff down and flee to Coral's room, my tail propelling me away.

I sit on Coral's bed, feeling miserable. Why, oh why, does Cetus always want to aggravate me?

I hear a light tapping on the wall, followed by a

"Can I come in?"

I look up and see Coral in the door frame, her face a mask of concern.

I nod, and she comes to sit beside me on the bed.

"Don't let Cetus' teasing get to you," she says as she wraps an arm around me.

"Why does he insult me though? I just don't get it. I've never been mean to him."

"You know what? He does it because he likes you. Though not in a friendship way."

"What?! He does not! That is ridiculous!"

"It's true, Ocenia."

"No, it's not. I do not believe you."

Coral just laughs at my last statement.

"What?" I look at her, "What is so funny?"

"Ocenia, don't pretend to ignore something that's right in front of your face," she says.

"Anyways, I got this new book, and I think you'll like it…" Coral changes the subject, sensing my stubbornness.

For the rest of the evening, Coral and I enjoy each other's company. When we go to sleep, I am out faster than a baby seahorse.

My dreams, however, are strangely vivid, and I dream about humans discovering merpeople, Cetus cutting all my hair off, and that boy named Liam catching me in a fishing net.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up in the morning to the sound of rain pattering on my window and the waves rushing onshore, both of them driven by the ever viscous wind.

I vaguely remember coming in late last night, and dreaming about catching a mermaid in a net.

Groaning, I roll over onto my side and check the time on the clock sitting on my bedside table. It reads 23 minutes past 10.

I sit upright, planting my feet on the floor. I decide to head downstairs to eat breakfast. Once I'm in the kitchen, I go to grab the nearest box of dietary cereal, only to realize Mom has made me a plate of syrupy waffles as my birthday breakfast. I read the note in Sharon's neat handwriting beside the plate:

Liam,

Sorry I couldn't be here to give this to you, but there was an issue at work your father and I had to resolve.

Happy 16th birthday!

Love,

Mom

P.S: We will be back at lunch time.

Wasn't there always a problem at work they had to resolve? That was fine, I had been left alone countless times before; I knew how to amuse myself. Eating the pre-made breakfast rapidly, I got dressed and put on a raincoat downstairs. I decided to go down to the beach at the bottom of our property.

When I reach the beach, I sit down on a slimy rock, ignoring the relentless lashing of the rain and the howling wind. I am staring off into space, not thinking about anything in particular when I hear a splash then,

"Ow!"

Followed by another splash. I look up, but see nothing strange, so I go back to my daydreaming.

I am trying to perch on one of these rocks by this empty beach so I can finally relax, only they are slippery and wet from the rain.

Climbing on them in this weather is next to impossible without cutting myself even more than I have already, so I drop down from where I was hanging.

I am swimming away from the rocks when a giant wave is approaching. Before I realize it, the wave is upon me, bashing me against sharp, barnacle covered stone. I hold my tongue and don't scream, even though the pain is searing. In feverish desperation, I try to grab the rocks only to be wrenched away by the wake of the tidal wave.

The tsunami carries me on to the beach and abandons me there like a rejected clam shell. Sighing, I lay there like a beached shark, when I hear a gasp, and feel a pair of hands clenching onto my wrists.

I am roused from my daydream to see a mermaid on the beach. Yes; a mermaid. Anyone else would have sat there staring, but those mermaid tales I'd been told had instructed me on how mermaids are very hard to catch.

Without a second thought, I ran and grabbed her wrists. As soon as she realized I had her, she squirmed and struggled, a look of fear on her face. Despite her squirming, I manage to drag this thing up to the top of the beach. I seize a lone rope lying near me and use it to loop it around a nearby tree and tie the ends to her wrists.

Once she is caught, I step back to admire my catch.

It's one of the mermaids from the beach, the one who has long auburn hair. And her tail, it is a million shades of blue. The colour of a sapphire, a cloudless blue sky, the faintest baby blue, and of the deepest part of the ocean.

Without warning, the terrified sea creature swings her tail around, hitting my legs, causing me to stumble backwards. I leap to my feet and am about to hit her, when I hear the faintest hint of a voice, saying;

"Please, don't hurt me."

I was shocked to know that mermaids spoke the same language as humans.

"I won't," I reply "if you don't hurt me."

She looks annoyed at this, but seems to agree anyways.

"What is your name?" I ask

She tells me that her name is Ocenia, and soon both of us figure out that we had see each other before.

"You're Liam, right?" she says.

"Yeah, and you were one of the mermaids at the beach yesterday." I comment.

"Ummm, well..." Ocenia replies, hesitatingly. "My friend Coral was the other one you saw."

"Okay, so tell me a bit about yourself."

I can not believe I got myself into this situation. I am trapped, and Liam makes me spill everything. I tell him about my pod, our lifestyle, why Coral and I were at the beach, what we heard and saw, how mermaids and humans are not allowed to interact with each other, and the surprising thing is, he doesn't seem fazed one bit.

"So, why are you not shocked by everything I've told you?" I inquire.

"Because my grandfather told me tales of mermaids, and they seem, well, in this case, are real. He also told me that you're very hard to catch too, so that's why I didn't just sit there staring," he admits sheepishly.

Once we both know that we aren't hiding anything, we don't seem to rub each other the wrong way as roughly.

If we weren't so different, we could be friends, at least not enemies.

"Well, I should really get going now..." I say, trailing off at the end of the sentence.

"Wait! I need clean your cuts first," he says.

"No, I'm fine," I snap viciously.

"No, you're not. Let me help you."

He unties my bindings, then picks me up in his tanned and muscular arms, and carries me all the way to his house up the hill. I am deathly afraid of him dropping me, so I wrap my arms firmly around his neck, my hands grazing his sun-streaked, light brown hair.

"Stop, Liam. This really isn't necessary!" I protest, "Put me down!"

But he ignores me. We reach the house (I am assuming it is his), and he sets me down on a fluffy, dry, couch inside. He pauses a moment to stretch his arms, then heads to another room, and comes back a moment later, carrying a white box.

He sits beside me and gently cleans my wounds.

"There. All done," he declares.

"I really have to get back home now." I make my tone harsh for emphasis.

"Okay, okay, I'll take you back."

Wonders of wonders, he manages to pick me up again with no trouble. He carries me down to the beach, in his bare feet, and wades in till he's knee-deep in the frigid water. Thankfully the rain has stopped, and the wind isn't as bad as before.

"Thanks," I say.

Liam just nods, and I suddenly realize how close he is. I can see that his eyes are a light hazel colour, with flecks of gold.

"You just have to promise me one thing," I say, "you can not tell ANYBODY about us."

"I will keep my promise, if you come to visit."

I let out an annoyed sigh, and give him a hateful glare, but I say anyway, "I promise, then."

"Until then, Ocenia," he whispers.

He carefully slides me into the water.

He turns around, walking out of the surf. When he looks back, I give him a sassy salut, then with a flourish, I descend below the surface, and disappear from view.

I race away from the beach, heading back home, but I know that I will return there soon enough.

"Ocenia, were you exploring again?" It's mom and her ever present questions.

I am back at home, and it's 11 o'clock. I had come home at 10 am after staying at Coral's for the night, then gone exploring, which is when the whole Liam-situation had happened.

"Yes, I was, Mom."

She turns back to what she was making with three intertwined strings of seaweed attached to a piece of driftwood.

"What are you making?" I ask

"Oh, just a present for your father's Shell Day. It's coming up soon."

"Okay. Hey Mom, can I invite Coral over today?"

"Feel free to," Aquala says, "I will be here making this for Aequor."

I swim out the door, and in minutes, I'm at Coral's. I tap softly on the wall and Cetus appears. He looks me up and down.

"You tried to climb on the rocks today?" He shakes his head, tsking me and my "bad behaviour."

I ignore his question, instead saying

"Cetus, is Coral home? I was wondering if she wanted to come over to my cave."

"No, she's not here right now. But I am." he says in a husky voice, slinking closer to me.

"Cet," I whisper, the word hanging in mid-water.

He comes behind me, wrapping his arms around my tail. The bubbles from his breath are tickling my neck. His mouth is close to my ear now, whispering mysterious words that I can not understand. I wrench his arms off me and turn around, then I reach out and slap him on the face.

He only just smiles at me and my feisty personality. I glare at him, and turn around. Coral appears in the doorway, and I hurriedly ask her if she wants to come over to my family's place.

"Sure," she answers "Cet, can you tell Mom and Dad where I've gone?"

"Fine," he says, winking at me, then swimming away.

"What was that all about?" she asks.

"Oh, nothing." I say offhandedly. I really do not care to elaborate, having so much on my plate at the moment.

She gives me a skeptical look, but she doesn't press me on the subject as we swim side by side down the tunnel leading to my cave.

When Coral and I reach our destination, Mom is still absorbed in Dad's Shell Day gift. Shell day is the celebration of the day you came into the world, and it happens once a year. Each Shell Day means you are one year older than last year.

I gesture for Coral to come into my room, which has more or less the same decorations as her own room. Once there, I sit down on my bed and tell her everything that happened with me and Liam. I only withhold the details about him carrying me in his arms, because it seems rather private, even if Coral is my best friend, and I usually tell her everything.

At the end of it, Coral says nothing. Just when I start to think she's lost her voice, she speaks up, breaking the heavy silence.

"Ocenia, this is bad."

"I know," I reply, "but I'd rather have Liam know about us than anyone else."

"True, but still. You might not know him as well as you think you do."

"He will keep his promise," I say, for some reason knowing that Liam will,

"and he had me trapped," I add,

"I couldn't just swim away. He made me tell him."

"I know, I'm not mad at you, I'm just worried," she says.

"Don't worry, Coral. Every little thing is going to be alright."

I am doing my best to comfort her, because I hate seeing her like this. I love the wild, fun side of Coral that she can reveal when she wants to. I know that this situation has her very strung out. I had considered not telling her what had happened today, but she is my best friend, and she deserves to know the truth.

I can feel the weight of this issue weighing down on both of our shoulders, so I change the direction of the conversation, earning a relieved glance from Coral.

"So, there's something else I need to tell you..."

I share with her the details about what happened with Cetus today.

"Wow, I can't say I'm shocked by his behaviour," she says. "He's a notorious player."

"I know, and that is why I am not going to get involved with him and his games." I declare.

Coral grins at me, and we suddenly burst into hysterical laughter. I realize that yes, every little thing will be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days pass, and I can't get Liam out of my head. He always seems to be there, in the back of my mind, lurking in the shadows. His face haunts me; the handsome features, the brooding, yet curious eyes, and his pale brown, sun streaked hair, that curls up slightly at the ends.

On the third day, I give up, hoping to stop my feelings once and for all. I set out in the middle of the afternoon for his waterfront property. He didn't tell me when or where I was supposed to come, but I head for his beach. When it is within view, I can clearly see that it's empty.

For some stupid reason, my heart sinks at this, but I half-heartedly decide to try the dock I saw when I was coming in. I swim to the side of it, and go to the boat tied at one end.

I come to the surface, and there is Liam, fiddling with something on his Zodiac. His face has an intense look of concentration on it, and he has the rest of the world tuned out.

I go to the boat, and grab onto it, placing my arms on the side and hauling myself up so I'm at eye level.

"Hey there," I say.

He looks up, sees me, and grins, revealing his perfectly straight, white teeth. His smiling is infectious, and I grin back.

"Hey, what brings you here?" he replies.

"Oh, just a promise," I say dully.

He looks at me with those gold-flecked eyes, silently asking me if there was any other reason. I can feel my cheeks turning pink, and I cannot seem to hold his gaze.

"So...what are you doing?" I ask.

"Nothing, really," he says, "until now."

He reaches out, grabs my torso, and pulls me in to the boat. I flop around like a fish, until sits me up on one of the seats facing the front, on the bow.

"Get me off here," I snap at him.

"Just act normally," he says.

I was about to ask why, only we're suddenly flying across the water, the dock fading away rapidly behind us. Liam maneuvers the boat, dodging buoys, sending us out into the open ocean. I can't help but marvel at the speed we are travelling at. Sure, mermaids can swim fast, but this is hair-raising.

When we reach open water, nothing around us for miles, Liam cuts the engine and we gently drift out to sea.

I've never seen the ocean like this before, the rays of sun sparkling off the water, the currents carrying us away from all the commotion. It's serenely peaceful, just the sea, the sky and us.

He comes to sit beside me, his body grazing my own, making me shiver. I want him to go away, but another part of me wants him to stay.

We sit here for a while, enjoying the view.

After what seems like forever sitting here, I go to start the engine, only to find that it's dead. I try to start it twice, and each time the motor splutters, then stops all together.

"Uh, Ocenia?" I venture, not knowing if she'll explode when I tell her, "the engine is dead."

She turns around, but says simply, "I'll just tow the boat then," but she throws in a look that says that it's all my fault.

"Are you sure, I mean, won't you get tired?" I ask.

"Nah, us mermaids are strong and fast swimmers. Can you help me get in the water please?"

I go over to her, pick her up, and walk to Johnny Boy's starboard.

"You sure about this?" I say.

"Well, how else are we going to get back," she says matter-of-factly.

Ocenia smells like the wind-blown ocean, a smell I've know for my whole life. Her tail has small, yet tough and protective scales, that are varying shades of blue. Her hair hangs down, tickling my skin. Those soft, blue eyes, the same shade as her tail, are focused, and she's ready to do whatever needs to be done.

"On three. One,two,three!" I make sure to toss her far enough out so she will not hit the side of the boat.

Ocenia hits the water with a giant splash, but she still looked graceful as she sailed through the air. She surfaces, then heads to Johnny Boy's stern.

"Don't lift up the engine; we want to make it look like the boat is moving itself," she says.

I watch as Ocenia begins to swim, her strong tail churning up the water. She propels the Zodiac fairly quickly, and eventually we reach the dock. I rapidly tie up the the rope attached to the bow, fastening it to a metal loop.

I thank Ocenia, but she swims off before I can further engage her in conversation. She's such a hard person to read, and I can never predict her reaction. At least she isn't hissing and treating me like a venomous snake that needs to be dispatched. She also doesn't seem to be very careful about keeping a low profile. We were lucky that no one was near our dock this afternoon. But, then again, I only made matters worse by dragging her onto my boat. I just couldn't help it; Ocenia was right there, and it was like I needed her to be with me.

I am going crazy, aren't I? Ever since I first met her, she is constantly in my consciousness. When I picked Ocenia up to throw her in the water earlier, I almost dropped her, because my hands were shaking and my heart was racing. Even just thinking about her makes me get a weird feeling in my stomach, like I've had one too many bowls of clam chowder. Maybe I need to see a therapist about my out-of-whack feelings...

I shrug my confusing emotions off, and head back to the house. I open the front door and find my parents sitting in the living room, talking in depth about some topic.

"Liam, the Carter's are coming over in 15 minutes, and you absolutely have to be presentable," says Mom in an assertive tone.

"Okay, I'm going up now…" I head for the stairs, but Dad stops me in mid-stride.

"Son, I would like to talk to you in private," he says.

I follow him to his office, and I sit down in a leather chair facing him.

"Liam, as you already know, your mother and I met in grade twelve," he begins.

I don't interrupt, because he'll only just talk louder.

"The Carter's are coming over because as parents, we think that you should meet a nice girl now, and stay in touch," he gives me a stern look.

Oh, so this is what it's all about. My insane parents think that if I don't find my future wife now, I will never get married. I, on the other hand, think that the perfect girl will come along when I'm least expecting it. Sharon and Dave believe that the Carter's daughter, Bethany, will be "the one."

Bethany is a stereotypical girly girl. She wears high heels, short skirts, pink everything, and piles on the make-up by the truck load. Which is the exact opposite of the down-to-earth kind of woman I want to marry.

We both get up to leave in unison, and I take the stairs two at a time to get to my room. When I am in my refuge, with the door locked and closed, I sit down with my head in my hands. After a bit, I get up and change into more "respectable" clothing. I linger, not heading down until the last possible minute. When I do arrive down stairs, I have just entered the kitchen when the doorbell rings.

"Liam, would you get that?" says Mom.

I walk to the hallway, and open the door. There stands Mr and Mrs Carter, and their only daughter.

I gesture for them to come in, and the adult Carters shake my hand and proceed to the living room to greet my parents. I find myself alone and trapped with Bethany.

"Hey, what's up?" she says evenly.

"Oh, nothing," I reply.

She eyes me and I am suddenly very uncomfortable. Bethany is the same age as me, but she has the attitude of someone much older.

She prowls right over to me, and throws herself on my body, which is her impression of a hug. I back up, my back pressing against the wall, but Bethany still clings to me like a leech.

She curls her arms around my middle, her nose right by my ear. I anticipate what will come next, so when she does go to kiss me, I turn my head away slightly. I carefully unlatch Bethany from me, and take a step away from the wall.

"Uhhh," I rub the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Bethany," trills Mrs. Carter, "can you come here a moment?"

She winks at me, and saunters away. I go in the opposite direction, entering the kitchen and sitting down at the table. I run my hands through my hair, feeling very flustered.

The rest of the evening is a blur, with talking, laughing, and eating. I spend most of it forcing myself to try to be cheerful so my parents won't be on my case. Bethany acts like we're already married, always at my side, her hand in mine, leaning her heavily perfumed head on my shoulder. When the Carter's have consumed most of our food and wine, they finally leave. I don't wait for my parents to lecture me, running to my Zodiac instead.

Johnny Boy is waiting faithfully for me when I get down the hill, and I soar away across the water. Once I'm out of view from the house, I cut the motor. I anchor by a large white and red fishing boat, the paint peeling off in strips. I sit back, but the talk of the fishermen on the big, shabby ship prevent me from being in complete silence.

"Be careful, Eddie," says one of them, "there are mermaids in these waters."

My attention is suddenly locked on to the fishermen's conversation.

"There is no such thing as mermaids." It's the man named Eddie, "And even if there were, why would they be here?" he states.

"Because they eat humans, so I suggest you keep yer eye on the sea tonight, mate."

"Patrick, that is the most untrue thing you've ever said," says Eddie, but I can see from here that he sticks his head out the door and casts a fearful glance at the ocean.

The two fishermen continue talking, but I can't hear what they're saying because the ship is fading rapidly away into the distance.

**The conversation I just heard leaves me disturbed. If anyone else knows about mermaids, besides me, the word would spread like a wildfire. The bad thing is, I have to wait for Ocenia to come to me so I can tell her what I heard. All I can do is hope for the best. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Must you always be exploring?"

"Mom, I'm not doing anything bad..." Which is a big, fat lie. Being with Liam, a human, is the lowest I could go.

"Ocenia, you are constantly out, and I have no means to know if you were to be injured, killed, or worse,"

"But-" I can say no more; Mother cuts me off.

"Enough. I am speaking. You are spending all your remaining time cooped up in your room, or at Coral's.

"When you come back from the open ocean, you are moody and temperamental, seldom doing what I tell you. This cannot, and WILL NOT continue," she declares with an iron will.

"Your mother is right, Ocenia," Oh, great. Now dad is starting in.

"You have to shoulder your responsibilities. Remember that you have to acquire a job when you reach your 18th shell day. Slacking off will only just make your life harder." he states.

"Dad, mer-school is done for the summer. I don't have to begin again for a month and a half!" I defend my honour with well thought out blows.

"You will be starting Level 11 academics when you go back, and the subjects will be tougher. Ocenia, you absolutely need to stop being a child."

"Fine," I yell, storming to my room, and I sit hunched up on my bed. At dinner, I say nothing, and eat my meal in silence. I return to my room once I am sated, and suddenly a light flicks on in my mind. I swim out of my cave, and go to my parents, who are in the living room discussing some issue at length.

"Mom, Dad. I have an idea." I say it as innocently as possible.

"Go ahead, dear." I am shocked how neutral her voice is, like we had never fought.

"I was thinking of apprenticing with the sea witch." I say, testing the waters cautiously.

Mother says nothing, neither does father, and the silence grows ever heavy with tension. The sea witch is an ancient merwoman, seemingly as old as the caves themselves. She brews weird concoctions in her cave on the far end of the cave's network. She is also responsible for turning merpeople into humans for the supply run. On the side she acts as our pod's seer. She is well respected, though popular opinion says she is extremely eccentric. An apprenticeship with her would be an amazing opportunity, if you're into that sort of stuff.

Dad says that at least there is one job I am interested in. Mom and him share a fleeting glance, with something like amazement, at my sudden change of attitude, and suspicion behind.

"Very well." says Dad. Those two words cut through the tautness of the air, like a seal through water.

"I suppose you wish to visit her immediately?" Of course they know me too well.

"Yes," I say, "I know where she lives."

"Be back in time for dinner, please."

I consent to this, yelling my response over my shoulder as I leave. They have no idea I will only go the sea witch this one time, for I plan to do more exploring instead of brewing potions in some smelly, dank cave. If they ever found out, my freedom would be obliterated, as well as their trust in me. Needless to say, I'd be on an extremely short leash.

It takes longer to find the sea witch's cave than I had planned for, which means less time spent with the idiosyncratic old woman. The cave looks ordinary from this side of the door, if not a bit grimy. I raise my hand to knock, but, in all her creepiness, opens the door before I so much as lay a finger on it.

"Come in, dear." This all she offers by way of a greeting, not even asking me why I am here.

I swim in, taking note of the steep tunnel up which must lead to the above water section of the foul cave. This first cave is rather empty, with only some scattered seashells and driftwood. She snaps the door shut, and glides away from me up the tunnel. I take that as a silent request to follow her, and I reach the above-water cave to see her puttering away at a boiling pot, slipping slimy ingredients into the bubbling, grey water. She looks up, gives me a glare, but still says nothing. This leaves me to look around at my surroundings. Pieces of seaweed, seashells and algae hang from the ceiling, and four large pots are brewing concoctions and emitting foul odours. Rock countertops stand in the middle, which have all manners of knives, jars and other debris on them. An ornamental driftwood chandelier hangs in one corner. The room itself has a low ceiling, so the witch can still reach the dried herbs above.

"Um..."

"Why are you here?" she says in a scratchy voice.

I straighten up, and say in my steadiest voice, "I would like an apprenticeship."

She looks at me skeptically, and I find myself telling her the truth.

"Because my parents want me to get a job and I really don't know what other one wouldn't bore me to death."

A corner of her mouth twitches, which at the moment that is the best smile I can get from her.

"Fine," is the witch's answer, "I will teach you, though I expect you to be here everyday, from mid-morning onwards." She passes me another look; "Failure to do so will result in disbanding of this agreement."

Something makes me think that my plan will not go as smoothly as I had envisioned.

I return home, flopping wearily onto my bed. The witch had dismissed me roughly after giving me more than my fair share of stink eyes. I sigh, exasperated and annoyed, for my strategy of attack is surely ruined. The good thing is that Mom and Dad had left me a scratched-in note on a soft rock. They will be out for another two hours. I can go to either Coral's or Liam's, but I decide to visit Liam instead, for this might be the only time I get to see him in a while. I swim out of our house, and in no time I am at his beach. It is vacant. I sigh, exasperated, and push myself into the shallows, but I still make sure that my tail is covered with a decent amount of water as to camouflage it. I crane my neck, looking for any sign of life, and find none. I look up the hill, over to the left, where a stout, yet stylish home sits atop a rubble-covered plane. I hunt around in the water, and clutch a small, rounded stone, draw my arm back, and launch the rock into the air.

I have only ever thrown objects underwater, where it takes a lot more effort and drive from my muscles. As a result, I have grievously underestimated my arm strength. I watch helplessly as the rock sails through the air and smashes the glass window to smithereens. Even from here I can hear the crash, and the tinkling of broken glass. I hear a shout, then see Liam hurtle out of the house, looking angry enough to fight a killer whale. I realize that he might not be happy to see me, now that I've vandalized his house. I wave at him, and when he sees me, his expression goes from happy, to confused, and then finally to anger. His eyes are hard and guarded.

He walks over and sits down beside me, but his expression remains unchanged. I should apologize, which is something I haven't done in a while, because it means admitting defeat. If anyone deserves an apology, it's him, and I'd rather Liam be the recipient of my first confession in over three years.

"I'm sorry," I say, the words feeling heavy and unnatural in my mouth.

He doesn't say anything for the longest time, making me feel like I am not forgiven. Finally he says, "You're forgiven, if you help me make up an excuse for why the living room window is in a million pieces."

I smile, for I can lie myself out of any situation. He returns my smile.

We spend the next while thinking up excuses, that are realistic enough for Liam to tell to his parents. We agree that he should tell his parents that the wind blew a branch into the window, which is why it is now shattered. After we have decided on the cover story, we sit together, talking about nothing in particular. A shrill "Liam!" makes us both jump.

"Sorry, that's Bethany," he explains, "she's a family friend of mine."

I roll my eyes and Liam grimaces. I begin attempting to shuffle backwards into the water, until I am covered up to my shoulders. But I am distracted by a strange swirling in the water, a few tail lengths away. A masculine face with a thick head of black hair appears above the water, followed by muscular shoulders and a long, silver tail.

"Cetus?!"I whisper screech. "What in the great seas are you doing here!"

He wiggles his eyebrows at me but his expressions turns to outrage when he sees Liam.

"A HUMAN!" he yells, "OCENIA, HOW STUPID COULD YOU BE?"

"Cet, please. There's another one over there." I gesture to the top of the hill, where Bethany is no doubt roaming around somewhere.

"Another one! If they-"

"My name's Liam." Liam stretches out his hand, which I assume is some sort of human gesture of friendship.

Cetus glances disgustedly at the hand, and swats it away rudely. Liam turns to me, a smirk on his face. I scowl at him, silently warning him to keep his mouth shut, or else.

"If you two are finished your silent conversation, I'm leaving." Cetus says.

"Can you just-" I start, but he turns to leave before I can finish my sentence.

He flicks his tail, the sun catching on the scales. At the same time I see a flash go off behind me.

"That's a nice camera," Liam says.

"Yeah," says Bethany, who has an overly girly voice that makes me want to vomit, "I've got a lot of really cool pictures on here."

"Can I see the pictures?"

"No, they're kind of personal, but you'll see them soon enough." I don't dare turn around, but I assume that Bethany must have a big fat smile on her face.

"I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yeah," Bethany says, "nice to meet your...friend."

I hear her walk away, at which point I let out the breath I had been holding in.

"That was close," I say.

"Close? Honestly," Liam says, "you know she got a picture of that merman-guy-friend of yours,"

"Oh, um well... There's no way she would believe that..." I trail off.

"You know as well as I do that she sounded pretty confident in what she saw, and we're talking about Bethany here, and no one likes a scandal more than her."

I gulp, "But...you're going to help me fix this!" I say.

"No way," he says, " don't you DARE involve me,"

"But how am I supposed to fix this?!" I demand, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a MERMAID. I can't just walk up to her a throw that picture-thing on the ground!"

"Do you realize how much trouble I'd get in if I was caught hanging around with a..." He looks sheepish as he says this.

My anger flares up and I clench my hands. "Oh, I'm SORRY," I say, "am I not good enough for you? If so, why don't you just crawl back to 'Bethany' and I can stop wasting my time with you!" I snarl viciously.

"Ocenia," he says gently, "that's not what I meant. It's just that really no one else on this island besides me believes in mermaids. If they found out about you, they'd lock you up and do weird experiments on you. I couldn't live with myself if I was the reason you were caught. I...you...never mind,"

"Oh," Now I feel bad, which is something I would usually brush aside, but something makes me stop. "I didn't realize..."

"It's okay, just don't bite my head off next time you take a comment the wrong way," he says teasingly.

"Is that an insult?" I demand in a mock-serious voice, "In that case, take this you filthy sea snake!" I hobble around and slap my fin on the surface of the water, effectively soaking Liam from the chest-down.

"Hey! Not fair!" He yells, and grabs my tail and drags me all the way out of the water onto the beach. I shriek and pelt handfuls of gritty sand at him. He returns the favour by doing the same, and in no time we are covered. I spit dirt out of my mouth and admit defeat. I look at him, covered head to toe in sand, and I can't help but laugh. Soon we're both laughing so hard neither of us can breath, and we collapse on the beach with aching stomachs.

After a while, our laughter dwindles. I find myself caught in his eyes, which are stark in contrast to his filthy face. My heart is beating out a ragged drum beat, so loud and fast I fear that Liam can hear it. Our eyes meet and my breath comes in short gasps. Ever so slowly, he reaches out and gently wipes the sand off my cheeks. I am caught in a tidal wave of emotions, and a strange fire burns in my throat and stomach. His hand lingers on my cheek and I inwardly let out a sigh. It drops down to my shoulder, seemingly burning my skin with it's touch. His hand travels all the way down to my tail.

I am torn between wanting him to stay and wanting him to go away, but reality is kicking in. I can't breath anymore, and I fear I will start gasping for air soon. Liam gently removes his hand and my senses come flooding back all at once as well my breath.

"Ocenia," he ventures, his eyes serious and stern, "I have some bad news," He then proceeds to tell me about the talk of two fishermen on a shabby, red and white boat.

I frown and look at him. "That's not good," I say bluntly. I try to keep myself from blushing when I look at him, but to no avail. The memory is too recent in my mind.

"Let's hope for the best," he says.

"Yeah...and I'll go to the surface more so I can keep my ears peeled."

"What if you're caught? Or seen? Or captured? Why don't you let me do the snooping." he says.

"What am I supposed to do then? Sit around and do nothing? I started this mess, so I'll end it," I protest.

"Things are heating up. It's risky for you to go swimming around. But," he pauses for effect, "I cannot keep you from doing what you want, so just promise me you'll be careful?"

"I...promise." To know that he cares about my safety is something unwanted yet comforting.

Liam lifts me up like usual, seeing as I can't move myself. I don't want those arms to let go, but I know I have to go. I may not see him for awhile.

"Next time you come here and can't find me, please do not shatter the window if you're trying to get my attention," he whispers in my ear.

"I over-estimated my arm strength, but maybe I will just to make you angry," I say jokingly.

**He smiles and slides me into the water. **


	5. Chapter 5

I cannot believe that Bethany, of all people, has a picture of a merman on her camera. To make matters worse, it's all my fault. I should have been more careful about meeting Ocenia at the beach. I feel sick just thinking about it. I hope no one believes her when she's shows them the photo, but then again, she could show anyone. I have no idea if Ocenia or I were in it. I don't think Bethany found out that Ocenia's a mermaid, but you never know.

This situation is very bad, seeing as Bethany could blackmail me using the photo, especially if I made it into the shot. And there's nothing I can do about it unless she's willing to give me her camera, which is not the case.

I'm sitting in my room, lost in my thoughts of the impending disaster caused by two foolish teenagers. It's 2:38 in the afternoon, three days after the disaster at the beach. I haven't seen Ocenia since then. I've been spending my days on the water, desperately searching for the shabby, red and white boat. My parents didn't question my story about the shattered window, thankfully, and the workmen were called in right after Sharon and Dave assessed the damage. Outside, the wind is brutally whipping the sea in a heinous battle of nature's greatest elements. There's no telling when this squall will end, because the weather on this island is incredibly unpredictable. Only this morning the sky was a cloudless blue. Mom made the workmen work double-time, and I hate to admit it, but it's nice that the new window got installed before the weather turned sour.

My stomach growls and I decide to head downstairs to rummage in the fridge for something to eat. I glance briefly around my room before heading to the kitchen. My bed with it's navy blue and white-striped duvet sits in the corner, and my closet is to the side, vomiting it's contents on the floor. I have a large window on one wall, which overlooks our private beach and dock, as well as the ocean. A desk and bookshelf commandeer another wall. Obviously my parents want me to be "presentable" at all hours of the day, so I have my own en-suite, beach themed bathroom.

On the main floor, Dad is probably in his office, and I see Mom flipping through a magazine on the grey suede living room couch. I continue on to the kitchen, grab a snack, and I go into the living room once I'm done eating, because Sharon has a very strict rule of no crumbs on her expensive couches. I grab my phone and collapse in a leather recliner across from Mom.

"How have you liked hanging out with Bethany?"

I sigh inwardly before replying. "She's pretty...fun."

"Good," Mom takes my answer as a positive one, "She's a really nice girl that is worth your time."

At this last part, Ocenia pops into my mind, and my hand gives an involuntary twitch.

"Honey, could you please get the mail?" Mom asks.

I get up and walk to the front hallway, where I can't help but catch my reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall by the door.

I had never really considered myself handsome, but I guess I can see that now as I stare at my light brown, sun streaked hair and my gold-flecked brown eyes.

I walk down the driveway, and in no time I have reached our mail box. I open the small box and take out some bills, and the newspaper. I flip through the bills first, but I am woefully unprepared for what comes next. There, on the front cover of our local newspaper, is the picture.

Bethany's picture of the merman is there, sporting a jarring headline: "Merman spotted at beach."

Underneath it is an article explaining the photo. Ocenia and I are extremely lucky because neither of us made it into the frame, and you cannot identify the beach as my family's private one. I read the article fervently, which mentions nothing about anyone else being at the "crime scene," and I heave a small load off my shoulders, knowing I can't be blackmailed because Bethany can't prove anything against me.

But still, this is way worse than I had prepared for. I run a hand through my hair nervously. I can't possibly show my parents this, or they'd never let me take my boat out on the open water, for fear that they might lose their only child to the mer-people. I shove the article in my pocket and ditch the rest of the newspaper under a nearby bush. I slip inside, throw the bills on the kitchen counter and take the stairs two at a time. I lock myself in my room, and only then do I open up the crumpled section of paper and carefully scan it. I realize my situation is not as bad as I feared. And honestly, who will believe this article anyway?

Suddenly, I hear the telephone ring in the kitchen, and Sharon walks over and picks the ringing electronic up. Her voice drifts up through the floor, enabling me to listen to her side of the conversation.

"Melanie, hi dear," says Mom.

"Oh really? Your daughter Bethany must be an excellent photographer."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, pardon me, but there is no such thing as 'mermen' or whatever you called them."

"Really? On the front cover? Well, I stand to be corrected, dear. Ah, well, I didn't think I'd be around to think about the possibility of mermaids existing."

A long pause follows.

"Bethany insists that Liam had something to do with this? Listen Melanie, I think Bethany is a very nice, young woman who is a pleasure to be around, but I simply cannot take her words seriously. Liam would never be involved with those sort of...people."

"Goodbye."

This is not good. I can almost see Mom, who is probably looking very confused.

"Liam! Can you come down please?"

I quickly shove the evidence back in my pocket and put on my poker face, which is second nature to me. I'll have to lie myself out of this situation, which makes me think of Ocenia and how she made up the lie for me about the shattered window, how her skin and scales felt under my hand and-

I cut that thought short and casually walk down to my mother.

"Mrs. Carter called me just a few moments ago and told me some interesting news," she pauses for effect, "Bethany photographed a 'merman' and the photo is on the front cover of The Island Times."

Here goes nothing. "What, Mom? There's no such thing as mermaids."

"I know, that is what I thought a few minutes ago," she blows out through her nostrils, "Did you happen to take in the paper? I would like to see this picture for myself."

"It wasn't in the mailbox," I say, and I look at Sharon as innocently as possible.

"Hmm." She turns away and walks into Dad's office. "Honey, did you hear the news?"

I tense and strain my ears to hear their conversation. Mom pokes her head out of the office. "Can you please go see if your boat is still tied up?"

I whip around and throw on my windbreaker and shoes, slamming the door on my way out. I always tie up Johnny Boy using a bowline knot, but I know that she is just trying to get me out of the house. I storm down to the dock, when an idea hits me. Why not spite my dear mother and take my Zodiac out on the choppy and dangerous sea? I jump into my boat, swiftly untying the knot and starting the engine with a throaty roar.

In minutes, I've sped out of sight of the shore, and I cut the engine, silence engulfing me. I hear a splash on my starboard, and I turn to the noise. Not far away, in amidst the choppy waves, is a single, floating, driftwood log. Its surface has been smoothed down by the sea, but it is nothing special. What is bizarre are the teenage mermaids that surrounded it. Three are clinging to the wood like stubborn barnacles, and another three are swimming around them, heads occasionally disappearing below the surface, with beautiful, multi-coloured tails flashing.

As I am watching, a wave crashes down near them, causing the more frightful ones to shriek.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea!" exclaims a mermaid with a pink tail and short, blond hair, who is clutching the log as if it is a life preserver.

"Relax, Elgaina," says the mermaid beside her. "If you're too scared, why not go back?" The mermaid next to Elgaina has long, sandy hair, a golden tail, and a snooty expression. I figure that she's probably the leader of their entourage.

"I've never been above the surface during a gale," mutters a short, brown haired mermaid, and the others agree with her.

"You're not scared, Alléa?" asks a delicate-boned mermaid with lengthily pink hair and a startlingly green tail, who somehow seems familiar.

The leader, Alléa, looks at her with an expression of scorn and superiority. "Never," she replies, tossing her fair hair over her shoulder.

Suddenly, a female head breaks the surface beside the log. Her tail is blue, and she has long, russet hair.

"Ocenia! Running a bit late, are we?" says a mermaid with thick black hair.

My heart slams into my ribcage as I watch Ocenia frown and shoot back, "I was preoccupied with my apprenticeship."

The other mermaids turn away from her and begin to gossip. I realize that the pink haired girl is the mermaid I had seen with Ocenia that day at the beach when I was being publicly humiliated. Ocenia rolls her eyes and looks around at the waves, her expression bored until she catches sight of me, floating a little ways away in my boat, staring at her. Her blue eyes widen and a fierce blush stains her freckled cheeks. Unfortunately, her friends catch her blushing and immediately interrogate her.

A surging wave abruptly shoves my boat and I closer to the mermaids, and my presence is revealed. They giggle, and then plunge underwater, fading from view. Only Ocenia remains within eyesight, and she swims towards me speedily, coming to the side of Johnny Boy.

"Liam, why are you here?" she asks curiously.

"To piss off my mom," I answer, making her eyes sparkle and a smile to decorate her face for an instant before she realizes she's supposed to act grumpy around me.

"Usually merpeople aren't allowed above water when there's a storm, but my 'friends' and I snuck out," she explains, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Ocenia, I really need to tell you something," I start, knowing that she'll bite my head off if I don't tell her about the photo in the newspaper.

"Well, it will have to wait," she snaps, looking around nervously to see if her "friends" have reappeared.

"It can't wait." She turns back to me and sees the urgent expression in my eyes, "Can we meet at my beach tomorrow?"

"No," she says sadly, "My parents won't let me go to the surface anymore."

"You snuck out this time, remember?" I remind her stubbornly.

"Can we meet tonight?" she fires back.

"What time?"

"12 o'clock?"

"Whatever you say," I shoot back teasingly, grinning at her scowl.

She opens her mouth to say something feisty when her mermaid companions break the surface. In a flash, she dives underwater and is gone for the moment.

Meanwhile, her friends catch sight of me and giggle in a suspicious manner, led by the over-confident Alléa. Approaching me, they dive back underwater when they come within one meter of my starboard side. I have a feeling that they are up to something, but I'm not sure what.

Without warning, the mermaids slap their fins on the underside of the boat and I go sprawling into the water head first. The sea envelops me, deathly cold and vicious. I blink until my eyes focus, stinging from the salt water. I realize that I am surrounded by the six mermaids, though Ocenia is not in the vicinity. Alléa floats directly in front of me, her hair swirling around her like kelp. All those stories of man-eating sirens flash through me as she slinks closer, and wraps her fingers around my arms in a death grip. Ever so slowly, she leans in and-

"Alléa."

I still recognize the voice, even though the mermaids voices sound bubbly and siren-like underwater.

The death grip on my arms is released as she turns away from me. I look towards the source of the voice. Ocenia is floating in the water in front of us, arms crossed, with a sour and livid expression on her face.

"What?" Alléa responds innocently, batting her eyelashes while twirling a piece of hair on her finger.

"You know the rules," Ocenia snaps. "We're not allowed to interact with humans."

"Fine, have it your way then," she counters. "No one wants to hang out with a prickly sea urchin like you." And with that, she gathers her minions and speeds away.

Only the pink haired mermaid stays with Ocenia.

"Don't take her insults seriously," the pink haired mermaid says, laying a comforting hand on Ocenia's shoulder.

"I know, Coral," she replies. "She's just so…aggravating!"

Coral, the pink haired mermaid, laughs with her, and my lungs start to burn. I kick up to the surface, and once I break it I gulp air, flopping into my Zodiac. Ocenia and Coral's heads break the surface beside the boat, and I sit up and come to the side so I can talk to them.

"You're Liam, right?" Coral asks me.

"And-" I start but Ocenia cuts me off.

"Yes, he is," she says, sounding very annoyed.

I look to her, brown eyes meeting blue, questioning her about why she is so disgruntled without making a sound. She bites her lip and looks away.

I turn back to Coral, and smile. "Yes, I am Liam, but I guess Ocenia already told you."

She smiles back, and Ocenia rolls her eyes. I want to reach over and shake her shoulders and ask what I can do to make her stop acting so miffed.

"So… Ocenia's told me a lot about you," Coral says slyly, throwing in a smug grin.

"I have not!" Ocenia exclaims, slapping her friend on the arm, but her face is the colour of her hair.

"She has, and she talks about you all the time," Coral manages to say while Ocenia is splashing her with her fin. Clearly she is trying to bug her, but it throws me for a loop as well. Does Ocenia really talk about me? Is it because she thinks about me all the time? And more importantly, is she seeing any mermen?

I just smile smoothly, figuring I might never get an answer to those questions. It's not like Ocenia likes me more than a friend, and besides, who has ever heard of a human and a mermaid being together? Now that I think about, she didn't exactly seem in a hurry to leave when I touched her, so maybe I do have a chance.

"Hello, wake up Liam!" Ocenia says, waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?"

She rolls her eyes, feisty as ever. "We kind of lost you there. Are you okay?"

I am so shocked by this question that I snap out of my thoughts. Does she care about me?

"Yeah, I just… I'll tell you later," I reply shakily.

"Later?" Coral says bewilderedly. "What do you mean?"

When no one says anything, she answers her own question.

"You two are meeting later? Without telling me?" But then a knowing smile lights up her delicate features. "Oh, I see. It's _that_ kind of meeting."

"No! That's not at all what it is!" Ocenia protests, her blue eyes flicking around nervously and her complexion turning a vile shade of scarlet. I wrestle with my composure, forcing the blush that was creeping up to go back into hiding, like a sea snake slithering back into its hole.

"It's fine, really," Coral says, tucking a stray pink hair behind her ear. "I'll leave you two love clams alone." And with that, she dives underwater and vanishes into the blue abyss.

"Wait!" Ocenia says, but it falls on deaf ears, for her friend is long gone. Finally, she turns back to me.

"Great! Thanks for saying that!" She snaps.

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" I say, but softly, so I don't throw more fuel on the fire. I swear, Ocenia can be so stubborn and barbed, lashing out at me for no reason. I'm not even sure why I put up with it.

"If you hadn't gone and said that we were meeting later, then...then…" She stutters and stops, throwing her hands in the air. "Nevermind!"

"What's the problem with Coral knowing? If she is your friend, then you'd trust her not to say anything, especially since we're not supposed to interact." She told me that the day I caught her on my beach, and when I think about it now, I get a strange feeling in my heart.

"I… It's not that I'm embarrassed to be associated with you, it's just that… I don't know, I think our meetings should be private."

Very quietly, I lean in so our faces are a close together and say, "Are you afraid of what she'll think?"

I must have struck a nerve, because she lowers her eyes and tugs her hair nervously. When she does reply, she whispers, as if she is scared that someone will steal the information and use it against her. "I'm afraid of what everyone thinks, and I am terrified of being banished if I am caught with a human. I trust Coral because she is my best friend, but I don't want her to think differently of me."

Without communicating, I reach out to hug her. To my immense surprise, she crawls into my arms and hugs me back, burying her head in my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her bare waist, relying on my arm strength to slightly lift her out of the water and to prevent myself from being submerged again. I inhale and exhale slowly, savouring the feeling of holding her in my arms, her heart on mine, pulses beating in time with each other's.

"I'm sorry," she says, words muffled in my shirt.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"For being so pathetic." She pulls away and slides back into the water, the moment ruined forever. "I guess I just needed a _friend_ to talk to."

I feel like I've been punched in the gut. I clench my jaw and harden my eyes, a mask slipping over my face, creating a blockade between the girl that I think about all the time and my emotions. Of course she only thinks of me as a friend! Why did I get my hopes up and think that we could be anything else? She probably is dating someone.

Ocenia looks up and takes in my livid expression, and her own changes to confusement, then shock. "Are you sure that you're fine?" She asks again.

"Yeah, your _friend_ is fine." The words come crashing out a little bit too harshly.

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" she hisses, all concern gone from her voice faster than my hopes were crushed.

"Am I only just a friend to you?" I blurt out, and I wish I could take it back.

"Why do you want to know?" Ocenia sounds annoyed and yet hopeful at the same time, her eyes squinted, yet soft and inviting. "Do you _care_?" she says mockingly.

"Why does it matter? Just forget I said anything, okay?" I turn away and rev the engine on my boat.

"We are still meeting tonight, right?" She questions me, her voice holding something like melancholy in it.

"Yeah. See you then," I mumble, turning Johnny Boy away from her and flying back the way I came.


	6. Chapter 6

"Argh!" I exclaim wearily as I flop down on my bed after sneaking into me and my family's underwater cave. I flick my sapphire-blue tail back and forth, trying to think about anything else other than what just happened with the other mermaids, Coral, and Liam. I'm not even sure why I stomped on Alléa's fun with Liam. Actually, I do know: I was jealous. I couldn't stand Ms. Queen of the Sea flirting with him, so I brought up the "no interaction with humans" law. That stopped her temporarily, but she'll probably give me grief about it later. And it's not like I would normally do that, because I am the farthest thing from a goody-goody.

If Coral tells anyone that I am meeting Liam I will be in so much trouble. I am very peeved that she told him that I talk about him all the time. In fact, if word gets out about how the other mermaids, Coral and I interacted with a human, we'll all suffer the consequences.

The conversation I had with Liam afterwards is, by far, the most perplexing part of today. How could he know that I am afraid of what people think of me when I hadn't told him? He looked so angry when I told him that he was only a friend of mine. Not to mention that he came right out and asked me if he was only just a friend to me. Does this mean he wants to be more than friends? I didn't really answer his question because I can't just come right out confess to him that I think about him so much that it is killing me.

When we hugged, his arms on my bare skin, I wanted to swim away and stay there forever, at the same time. I will have to grit my teeth and bear the awkwardness that will bubble up when I sneak out to Liam's beach tonight. What is the important thing that he has to tell me, or is he just making it all up?

I shake my head to clear my consciousness from all these thoughts that are troubling me. Why stress over it? Besides, I'm trying to act oblvious and pretend I don't even like him. My mood turns sour when I think about how Liam mentioned, in front of Coral, that we were meeting later. What an idiot! How could he be so clumsy?

I get up and swim into the main room of my family's small network of caves where we live. My parents are sitting on a flat rock cushioned by seaweed that serves as a couch.

"Can I go to Coral's cave?" I ask them.

They look up, blinking, and process my request. After what seems like ages, Mother pipes up. "If you are back before dinner."

"Bye!" I yell as I race out the door, taking a right hand turn towards the South end of our pod's series of caves. I am going so fast that I nearly crash into a group of mermaids gathered around my best friend and her family's front door.

I recognize Elgaina and Alléa as two of the mermaids as well as another one that I do not know.

"Watch it!" They shriek as I miss them by a hair.

"No, you watch it. I'm not the one on a stakeout!" I have zero patience for either of them at the moment and I can hear my voice rising.

"This, Lucina, is the girl who tattle tales when we're having some innocent fun. Meet Ocenia,"Alléa says, introducing me to the other mermaid, who has curly, blond hair and wide brown eyes.

I glower and ignore them, turning away, but I can't help but overhear their gossip.

"I hope we get to see Cetus. You do know he lives here?" Elgaina says.

"Of course I know that! Everyone does. He's like, the hottest merman in our pod!" Lucina replies excitedly.

"Coral is his sister. Too bad we're not best friends with her, or we'd have an excuse to be over here all the time." Alléa says in her superior voice.

I nearly vomit. Their gossip makes me want to hurl the clams I had for lunch today. I swim up to the door and rap my knuckles on it three times.

"What are you doing!" Elgaina screeches indignantly. "What if Cetus answers the door?!"

I turn around angrily and face the three of them head-on. "Unlike you three, I am best friends with Coral and I am here to see her, NOT Cetus."

Alléa opens her mouth to say something but just then the entrance behind me swings open. I whirl around and come face to face with Cetus himself, looking dashingly handsome as ever. He raises one dark eyebrow, taking the entourage of giggling girls behind me. He turns his attention back to me, his sterling eyes studying my blue ones.

"I'm here to see Coral, Cet," I state, and use his nickname just to make the blonde trio behind me angry. Revenge is sweet.

"Come on in," he replies, waving me inside with his arm.

The blondes stutter viciously, obviously jealous of me.

"We're coming in too, Cetus," Alléa says, trying to push past me.

"Why? I want to spend some time alone with my girl," he says, and hugs me to him, one tanned, muscular arm wrapped around my waist.

I just float beside him, dumbfounded, my shocked expression matching the ones on Alléa, Elgaina and Lucina's visages. And with that, Cetus shuts the door in their faces, leaving us alone in his expensive entry way, with my surprise quickly turning to anger.

I rip his arms off me and spin around to face him.

"I'm not your girl!" I yell at him.

"They seemed to believe me," he says smugly, flashing me a mischievous smile.

"But I'm not! Why would you say that?" I demand, losing my temper.

"Why not? Don't you wish you were?" Cetus asks in a seductive voice, inching closer to me with every passing second.

"No, I don't!" I exclaim in a frustrated voice, backing away from him.

"I'll change your mind. I always do," he says, tracing my collarbone with his a soft finger. I swat his hand away angrily, and swim away to Coral's room. I raise my fist to knock, but she opens the door before I have the chance.

"Hey."

"Hi," I say awkwardly, crossing and uncrossing my arms.

"Come in," Coral says, guiding me through the door, closing it behind us.

"I'm sorry," we both blurt out at the same time, our faces masks of guilt.

"You go first," I say, letting her speak.

She laughs nervously, then looks me in the eyes solemnly. "I am truly sorry that I told Liam that you talk about him all the time and that I embarrassed you in front of him."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about our meetings and that I was in a bad mood," I reply.

"Hug?"

We hug and make up, laughing away our troubles in the safety of her room.

"Coral! Can you come here for a minute, please?" someone asks from the kitchen.

"Coming, Mom." She turns to me and says, "I'll be back soon," before elegantly gliding out the door.

I lean in her open doorway, chewing a fingernail. Before I know it, Cetus is slinking up to me with a cocky expression on his face.

"Go away," I say, glaring at him.

"Just let me change your mind. Please?" He stares at me intently, making me squirm uncomfortably.

"I have a question," I ask stubbornly. "Why were you at the beach when I was with Liam?"

His eyes turn the colour of cold steel. "Liam. The human," he says mockingly. "I followed you there."

"But how did you find me?" I demand angrily, appalled at the thought that he was stalking me, for I value my privacy.

"I saw you leave your cave. Not that you should be meeting a human anyway."

"That's none of your business," I say coldly.

"But it's the business of the council." Leave it to Cetus to bring up how enraged the authorities would be if I was found "merging with the human race."

"Don't you dare tell anyone." My anger is quickly turning to distress, but I can't let him see that.

"I'll tell someone if it stops you from meeting that human."

I gasp. Am I being blackmailed?

"His name is Liam, Cetus, and don't blackmail me!" I spit indignantly.

"If you meet him again, I'll tell everyone."

"Cetus! Why would you do this to me?!" I am trying in vain to not yell at him.

"He's not good enough for you, Ocenia," he says, his finger skating down my arm.

"You don't get to decide who's good enough for me!" I caterwaul at him, feeling my temper ignite, the flames consuming my judgement. I shove him away from me, just as Coral comes back.

"What is going on here?!" she demands.

I pull her into her bedroom without an explanation, and slam the door in Cetus' face. I collapse wearily on her bed, staring moodily up at the rock ceiling above us.

"I wish Cetus would just go away." Coral looks up at my breaking of the silence surrounding us.

She doesn't speak, but raises her eyebrows questioningly. I hurriedly tell her about my conversations with Cetus.

"Like I said before," she starts, "he likes you, and now he's jealous of Liam."

"Okay, I do have to say that I'm not blind enough to not see that," I admit half heartedly.

She grins at me, and I'm hit with the realization about how lucky I am to have a friend like Coral. "Don't take his threats seriously. It's just hot air."

"Like I was planning to!" I reply, laughing.

* * *

"You're home early, Ocenia."

"Yes, Mother. I'm not some delinquent," I reply as I close the front door behind me. But I guess hanging around Liam makes me one…

"Good," she declares, briskly swimming into the kitchen. "You can help me make dinner."

I frown but slink miserably toward my mom, who is already bustling around the tiny room off of our open concept cave. We set to work making a seaweed salad, tossing in some diced scallops and shrimp. Our main dish is fish, of course, and a huge salmon at that. It's funny how merpeople never get tired of eating seafood, which is the only thing we eat. Sighing, I catch myself wondering what type of food Liam eats and what his bedroom looks like, if he has one. Before I realize it, I'm mindlessly chopping the same cube of fish over and over again, day dreaming about what colour tail he would have if he was a merman.

"Oceania, I didn't ask you to make us mushed fish," Mom says.

I shake my head to clear my day dreams, causing my halo of ginger tresses to flutter in the water before swirling back down around my shoulders.

"I know, I'm just kind of tired right now," I explain half heartedly.

Aquala studies me carefully, concern evident in her warm brown eyes. Most merpeople are generally well off in terms of looks, and my mother is no exception. Her waist length light brown hair is streaked with red to match her rose coloured tail, which verges on pink. Sometimes a merperson's tail and eyes are the same colour, which is my case. As for our general appearance, we resemble humans with tails, with hair only on our brows and heads.

"You can eat dinner then go straight to bed," she finally says, and turns back to the neglected food.

What good luck I have! This will be perfect, for my parents will have no reason to come and check in on me once I go to my cave and "sleep." I smile secretly and set the table for my mom with our heavy stone plates.

"I'm home," my father, Aequor, announces as he throws open the front door and glides in, home after a long day at work as an assistant to the manager of commerce, who is in charge of the trading that happens between our pod and the other ones throughout the ocean. Dad runs his hands through his dark brown hair and speeds over to the dinner table.

"I'm starved! What's to eat, Aquala?" he asks loudly.

"Fish, honey!" she yells, slamming the platter down on the table jokingly. She perches on the edge of the table and they start acting like a pair of lovesick teenagers.

"I'm not hungry anymore!" I yell, but don't slam my bedroom door so they won't come in and lecture me.

"Have a good sleep," I hear my mom say as I separate myself from my parents and their antics. "We'll check in on you tomorrow morning."

I lean back on my closed door, my fingertips brushing the cold stone. My thoughts immediately turn back to Liam, the person I think about way too much. Why, oh why does my life have to be this complicated? I have a squat dresser that sits beside my modest and messy bed, which is clothed in its blanket of seaweed, complete with stuffed seaweed pillows. I lay down on it, my bare stomach pressed against the wet kelp. Then again, everything in this room is wet. Earlier, Coral had suggested going shopping for new tops, but I'd declined, saying my parents had wanted me home before dinner. I'd just been nervous and antsy about somehow convincing Mom and Dad to not bother me until the next morning. I can't even begin to imagine what I would have done if I hadn't found a way to make sure that I can get to Liam's beach tonight.

I start to regret not going shopping with my best friend, even though I dislike going anywhere near the mermaid boutiques near the center of the network of caves. The top that I'm wearing now is nothing fancy, simply cut and strapless, made to match the texture and look of my tail. Maybe Liam would have liked me to buy something…

_Stop,_ I order myself. There's no use going down that road, especially not when I'm planning to meet him later tonight. Not to mention that I still have to deal with the fact that Cetus' threats might actually have been serious. Good thing I'm meeting "the human" at night, because Mr. Jealousy will never suspect that I'd do something like that.

Time seems to crawl by towards midnight, my parents don't check in on me, and I hear them head to bed to get some sleep before having to get up again in the morning. Using a calculated guess, I figure that I should probably leave now and head off to meet Liam. My stomach flips just thinking about him but I push the feeling away. Sneakily, I push open the door of my room, and close it behind me soundlessly. In a flash, I'm out the front door and sliding it closed behind me. I look both ways before heading down the tunnel, swimming lithely, completely at home in the ocean water.

I finally reach the end of the caves, and the two figures of the guards emerge out of the blackness of the unlit ocean. Moving stealthily, I slip past them like an unseen shadow, and quickly vanish into the gloom. I swim for a while, and I break the surface a safe distance from Liam's dock. I look up above my head and gasp at the beauty of the stars, mere pinpricks of beautiful light in the midnight-blue sky.

Eventually I turn my attention back to the shoreline, devoid of any handsome boy walking down the hill to meet me.

I mentally slap myself for thinking that, then wonder why it's such a bad thing. I guess I've always sort of known that I am slow to trust and fall in love. One side of me says that anything related to Liam is bad and will hurt me in the end, but the other, louder side compels me to get closer to him despite all the dangers and obvious difficulties with our relationship. _Friendship,_ I mentally correct myself.

I dip beneath the sea and glide to the sandy waterfront, my strong tail flicking up and down. Once my palms graze the sand, I pull myself up and turn around, my face to the sea as sit on the beach. I make sure I have enough water covering my tail, just to be cautious.

I spend the next little while waiting for Liam, and I start to snap my tail nervously underwater, causing bubbles to rise to the surface. Did he change his mind and decide not to meet me because he doesn't want to be around me anymore? That makes me really nervous, and I start chomping down on my fingernails.

"Hey there, stranger," someone, a male in particular, whispers in my ear.

I nearly scream but manage to gasp instead. I whip around and find my face inches from Liams.

"Hey," I say, breathless, my stare much too intense for someone who is just being friendly.

"What are you doing here so late at night?" Liam jokes, his eyes on mine.

"I got lost." I grin as I say this, forgetting all about my feisty nature as I resist the urge to lean in and feel his lips on my lips. I watch as those alluring, flickering brown eyes of his, framed in long, dark lashes.

"Are you still lost now?" It is barely a whisper, and I study his mouth as he forms the words, wanting something so badly, though I don't know what it is.

"Maybe…" That's when the biggest tsunami-like wave crashes onto the beach, drenching me and ruining the moment.

"So… What did you want to tell me?" I ask him as I wring the salt water out of my hair.

"What?" Liam says, looking a bit dazed. "Oh, right," he says, snapping out of it. He clears his throat, then looks me in the eye. "There's a picture of a merman in the newspaper."


	7. Chapter 7

My ears ring as I try to process what Liam just said. How could I think that everything was fine, and then that annoying friend of his puts the picture in the newspaper, of all places. She seemed like the type that would do that though. But the real question is, will anyone believe it? I doubt it, but look where that's gotten me.

I look up into Liam's eyes just to make sure his isn't playing some sort of sick and cruel joke on me. His brown eyes are troubled and squinted, meeting my blue ones. Any other day I would have found myself lost in his beautiful eyes, but I tear my gaze away from him and let my eyelids slide down.

I exhale frustratedly and say, "This cannot be happening. Why did this have to happen to me?"

"At least your mom isn't grilling you," Liam replies, and he quickly fills me in on the details.

"She wasn't really convinced though," he adds, probably to make me feel better. "And it's not like either of us showed up in the photo, Ocenia."

"Don't you realize that if anyone from my pod found out, or if Cetus tells someone, I'll be outcasted from the rest of my kind?"

He doesn't respond, but stares out at the ocean instead, deep in thought. His expressive brown eyes that normally flash and sparkle are clouded with worry and emotion. I feel exhaustion prodding at my mind and I fold my arms on the sand and lay my head down on top, using them as a makeshift pillow. My tail drifts back and forth with the current underwater, and little bits of seaweed are catching on my scales. Right now I could care less.

"I haven't been able to find the red and white fishing boat either," Liam finally says quietly. "I feel like something really bad is going to happen."

"Same," is how I respond, the shadow of impending doom hanging over both of our heads.

"Has anyone told you how pretty your hair is?"

"What?" I say, confused, raising my head off my arms.

"Your hair. It's...beautiful," he says softly and I feel my cheeks turning red.

"Um, uh, thanks..." I say shakily. He reaches out and captures a strand with his fingers. "No one's really complimented me about it."

"Why not?" he asks as he furrows his brow and studies the tuft of red hair that he is holding.

"I don't know... Cetus and some of the mermaids that you met earlier tease me about it. Alléa once told me that my hair was red because of all the scales my mother ripped off of her tail so she could pay someone to take me away from her."

Liam jerks his head up and looks at me. "She said that to you?" he asks quietly, but underneath his facade I can see that his eyes are smouldering with anger.

"Yeah... Also, Cetus thinks that it's funny to insult me about my appearance." I can't believe I just revealed all that to him. It's weird, because behind my feisty nature, I've been dying to talk to anyone, to feel like someone appreciates me. I know that I still have Coral, but sometimes we don't see eye to eye. With Liam, I feel like he understands all that I'm going through, and he sees past everything, and knows the real me.

"Why would you hang out with her and Cetus if they're so mean to you?"

"Well, Cetus is Coral's older brother, so I really have no choice there. But Alléa, she leads that group of mermaids, and the problem is that I like hanging out with them and Coral, and would enjoy it a lot more if Miss "Queen of the Sea" wasn't always insulting me."

"Oh," he replies, delicately untangling the part of my hair in his hands. I study his moving fingers, in an effort to calm my racing heart. The only thing it does is make me fantasize about how his soft hands would feel on my skin again.

He smiles gruesomely to himself. "Remember how I told some friends of mine about the mermaid tales my grandfather told me?" I start to protest and exclaim indignantly but he stops me. "Before you go and bite my head off, remember that this was before I knew they actually existed. I would never go around telling people tales like that now that..." He trails off awkwardly. "Anyway, they teased me about it relentlessly, and thought I was delusional or something."

I don't say anything, and try to imagine what it would feel like if no one believed me when I told them that humans exist.

"Ocenia, I know what it feels like."

I give him a small but sincere smile, extremely grateful to have someone like him to talk to, even if I am meeting him against the pod's rules, even if we are completely different in some ways.

"Just don't let their words get to you," he adds, moving on to the next part of my hair, separating the tangled strands one at a time.

"The last time someone else spent this much time detangling my hair was when I was seven, and after that I've never let my mom pay much attention to it."

Liam, my incredibly attentive hair stylist, chuckles. "Of course I brush my hair," I explain quickly, because I don't want him to think that I'm a slob.

"Maybe not enough, though," he replies teasingly, flashing that adorable grin of his.

"Shut up!" I exclaim, laughing. "You'd be surprised about how tangled ones hair can get when you swim around underwater all day."

"I'm just saying, maybe you should take better care untangling it!" he protests, his eyes gaining their normal, mischievous expression again.

"Isn't that why you're here? To untangle my hair?" I point out, grinning wickedly.

"Maybe..." His perfectly shaped mouth curls into a smile. "But seriously, Ocenia. I honestly can't stand girls who focus too much on their appearance."

"Really?" I ask, shocked. "I thought for sure that you would be totally into that Bethany girl."

Liam bursts out laughing at this. "Are you kidding me? I've been trying to avoid her as much as possible, but she tends to follow me around. You see," he says, his voice taking on a solemn tone, "my parents met when they were in high school and they think that if I don't find some girl now, I'll end up unmarried until the day that I die."

"Wow..." is all I can manage to say.

"And, of course, they think that Bethany is "the one," so they're forcing me to spend time with her, when I'd much rather be with you."

I look up into his captivating eyes, that reflect the moonlight. He stares back at me intently, his gaze flickering down to my mouth and then back to my blue eyes. He leans in ever so slowly and-

"Who's out there?" calls a deep masculine voice.

A look of despair crosses Liam's face. Quick as a dolphin, he picks me up and silently wades into the water. He lowers me into the water soundlessly.

"Ocenia, you need to go," he whispers desperately. "My dad heard us and thinks we're trespassing strangers. "

I shake my head no, put my finger to my lips and motion with my hand for him to follow me. I swim swiftly in the shallow water to the rocks that I had tried to perch on the day I first met Liam. He wades after me, not minding the chill of the ocean. I haul myself on to the lower part of the rocks, just high enough so that I can see, but also so that I can duck down at any moment.

Liam comes and stands behind me, bracing his hands on the rock in front of me. Once again I realize how close he is to me, and I shiver involuntarily.

"Are you cold?" he whispers in my ear. I feel my heart beating out of control and shivers rack my body, even though I shake my head to say no. Not satisfied with my answer, he carefully slides of his jacket, takes off his hoodie, and gives it to me. He slips his coat back on, wearing only a blue tee shirt underneath.

I gratefully accept the grey piece of clothing, and I slide it over my head. It fits loosely around my mostly bare torso, and it feels strange at first. Mermaids never wear more than their tops as far as clothing goes. Liam's sweater is soft and fuzzy and still warm from him wearing it. The sleeves are so long that they cover most of my hand, and it cocoons me in a bubble of warmth. I lift the sleeves to my nose and inhale; the clothing article smells just like him.

The brown haired boy behind me shifts his weight and looks to the top of his family's beach where a tall, imposing man his walking about, scanning the shoreline.

"Who's there?! Show yourselves!" he demands, and I feel Liam instinctively press closer to me, in a protective way.

"How long is he going to keep searching?" I mumble.

"Any second now my mom is going to come out and-" he starts, when a woman comes out from the grey house on the rocks.

"Dave, honey, I'm sure it's no one. Come back inside," the woman, Liam's mom, says.

Dave grumbles but eventually complies and they disappear into the house again. After a little while the lights turn off and no more sounds emit from Liam's house.

"That was way too close," I start, turning around to face him.

"I know. I'm not going to risk bringing you back to my beach again tonight."

"You do know that we technically are still on your beach right now," I respond to his statement. "And, I don't need protection. Don't treat me like I'm weak." The last part of that sentence comes out a little too harshly, considering everything that's happened since I got to this beach.

"I know, I know, okay? Just when I think I'm getting close to figuring you out, you shut me out again," Liam snaps.

I suddenly realize that he's right about everything with me. And someone like me doesn't deserve him. He should spend his time with someone who won't always snap at him, is slow to anger, doesn't push him away, a girl who isn't a half fish freak.

"Liam," I start out weakly, my eyes downcast and full of shame. "I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry for being such a pain, being irritable, selfish, ignorant, stupid and-" I say, but he cuts me off.

"Ocenia. It's okay. Don't beat yourself up about it. As long as you don't mean what you say and you don't lie to me," he says gently, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards ruefully, his gold flecked eyes flickering warmly.

"Oh..." I say pathetically. " I won't lie to you," I promise loyally.

"You can keep my sweater if you want," he says smiling down at me. "I'd rather you have it than me."

I tenderly take his fuzzy sweater off and hand it back to him. "I swear I'm not trying to insult you, but it would just slow me down in the water, and imagine what it would mean if I brought back a human object."

He smiles sadly and shrugs his sweater back on. "If you ever need it again..."

"I'd love to borrow it," I finish for him. "Thank you. For everything."

He nods slowly. "When do you want to meet next?"

"I don't know..." I reply, thinking. "This time the day after tomorrow? To make sure no one gets too suspicious."

"Sure. See you then, I guess."

I slip into the water, swimming out a little ways from Liam, and call, "Have fun thawing your feet!"

He smiles sadly. "I will. Bye."

And with that, I dive under the surface and flick my tail above the water, the moonlight catching on the scales as I disappear from view.

The ocean is quiet, and I only encounter the odd fish as I pass by bunches of kelp, gradually heading deeper down into the serene, still waters. I swim up to a algae covered rock near the entrance to my pod's caves, checking to see if the coast is clear, and then I pass by the guards like an unseen shadow. I make my way through the caves to my family's residence.

I make it to my bedroom without any incident, and I collapse wearily on my bed. No sooner have I crawled under my seaweed blanket and laid my head on my pillow, when I fall into a deep sleep full of impending doom, treachery and the loss of the few people I hold dear.


End file.
